


Ridiculous

by TheLetterQ



Category: Gantz
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLetterQ/pseuds/TheLetterQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was intrigued by the situation between these two characters.  Since the anime doesn't really delve into them, I wrote my own take.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ridiculous

**Author's Note:**

> I was intrigued by the situation between these two characters. Since the anime doesn't really delve into them, I wrote my own take.

  
Title: Ridiculous  
Rating: Mature for light gore.  
Fandoms: Gantz  
Wordcount: 405  
Pairings: Hojo/Sadayo  
Warnings: Mild gore  
Notes: I was intrigued by the situation between these two characters. Since the anime doesn't really delve into them, I wrote my own take.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters. I don't want to own them. They belong to Hiroya Oku.

"Sadayo."

"Huh?"

"My name," the girl said. "Is Sadayo."

_That is a lot like 'Sadako'._ Thought the handsome young man._ Not only does she look like her, but their names are similar too. Jeeze!_

"I never thought you were gay."

"Of course not," he snapped. "You wouldn't have wasted time stalking me if you thought I was a faggot."

"Hojo," it was the first time she had said his name. She could feel his hip brushing against hers as they stood poised to attack or defend. The idol statues which remained stood still, and she was surprised that her hands were steady on the gun. "I never meant to upset you."

"This isn't the time for this." He muttered.

"I just wanted to be close to you."

"We'll, you're close to me now."

"If we make it out of this…" Sadayo began.

"We'll talk." Hojo finished. "After all," he turned his head to look down at her. "You have a cute face."

"HOJO!"

The acid splashed onto his stomach, then immediately began to leech through the uniform, eating away at everything that he ways. Sadayo dropped her gun and grabbed him in an embrace.

_I had to see it again. _He thought. _Stupid. _

She bit back a scream as a splash of acid landed on her back, burning away at her. By now Hojo was split in two. Sadayo took a step, and felt herself toppling over. She tumbled across the floor keeping a death grip onto Hojo's upper half.

They came to a stop with Sadayo resting on Hojo's chest. Hojo could not stop the thoughts from coming. At the very leased he could have asked her out, use her to repair his reputation of being a fag thanks to his fucking boss. But that would have been unkind. Hojo now knew that she deserved better than that. All the time he spent trying to avoid her, when he could have been getting to know her. How afraid she was to just approach him. All that wasted time and now it was too late.

_Ridiculous._ Hojo thought, sadly. _Everything is ridiculous_

Sadayo looked into his beautiful slender eyes and Hojo felt an ache in his chest as her own large eyes filled with tears. She took a gasping breath, her face turning pale. Her tears broke free and cascaded softly down her cheeks. Sadayo leaned in, and Hojo welcomed his stalker's sweet kiss.


End file.
